Preparing for the Intervention
by millstone1005
Summary: [One-shot] Ryan and Sandy talk with the rehab doctor to prepare for the intervention. (A missing scene for 2.24 'The Dearly Beloved' .)


Title: Preparing for the Intervention

Summary: Ryan and Sandy talk with the rehab doctor to prepare for the intervention. (A missing scene for 2.24 _The Dearly Beloved_.)

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to _The O.C_. No profit is taken from this story.

Author's Notes: In _The Dearly Beloved_, the doorbell rings while Sandy is upstairs with Seth, and Sandy says that it would be the doctor at the door. The only other person home at that time is Ryan, so I'm assuming that he answers the door. I'm also assuming that Ryan, Sandy, and Dr. Woodruff have a conversation before Hailey and Kirsten get home and the actual intervention begins.

* * *

When the doorbell rang, Ryan went to answer it because Sandy was upstairs with Seth. Ryan expected that it was the doctor from the rehab clinic since Sandy had already told him about the doctor coming to lead the intervention. When he opened the door, it revealed a man that certainly looked like a doctor. He looked a little surprised to see who answered the door.

"Oh, hello. I'm Dr. Woodruff. I believe I'm expected?"

"Yes, of course, Doctor. Come in."

Ryan stepped aside and gestured towards the living room. Dr. Woodruff entered and Ryan shut the door behind him.

"So, are you Ryan, or Seth?"

"Ryan."

"Pleased to meet you." Dr. Woodruff stuck out his hand and Ryan shook it. The doctor looked around. "So where's..."

Ryan looked up the stairs and gestured in that direction. "Upstairs with Seth. He's... he's a little upset."

Dr. Woodruff nodded. "Ah. Understandable. I'm sure this is a rough time for everyone."

Ryan nodded back. He was a little uncomfortable without Sandy there to handle things. He wasn't sure what to talk to this doctor about. And he was a little worried about what the doctor might want to talk to him about. So Ryan fell back on the old stand-by.

"Um... Would you like something to drink?"

"Thank you."

Ryan gave the guy a little smile, then led him into the kitchen. After Ryan got drinks for himself and the doctor, he stood awkwardly, not knowing what to do next. Fortunately, or unfortunately, the doctor decided to take the lead.

"Ryan, why don't we sit down?" The doctor gestured towards the kitchen table.

Ryan, a little apprehensive, went ahead and sat down. Dr. Woodruff put his bag on the table and sat down opposite him.

"Actually, this is good. It gives me an opportunity to talk to you about your Mom –"

Ryan looked up, alarmed. "My Mom? What do you know about my Mom?" What was Sandy telling this guy about his mother?

But Dr. Woodruff looked confused. "Didn't your father tell you that's why I'm here? For the intervention for your mother?"

Ryan breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh. Oh, you mean Kirsten."

"Kirsten? She's not your mother?"

Ryan shook his head. "No, no, Sandy and Kirsten are my guardians."

"Oh, I am _so_ sorry."

And Dr. Woodruff did look genuinely sorry about making that mistake. Like maybe he was afraid that he'd offended Ryan. Ryan made a dismissive gesture with his hand to indicate _don't worry about it_.

"I'm afraid that's my fault."

Ryan looked up to see Sandy walking into the kitchen.

Sandy addressed Dr. Woodruff. "I guess I wasn't clear earlier. Seth is our son, Ryan is... Well, like Ryan said, Kirsten and I are his guardians." Sandy reached the table and sat down at the end, with Dr. Woodruff on his left and Ryan on his right. "Ryan's been with us for almost two years now, and we think of him like a son."

Dr. Woodruff nodded. Ryan saw him looking at him like he wanted to ask questions, like why did he have guardians, and why was he alarmed earlier about the mention of his mother. Luckily, Sandy got him off the hook.

"So, Dr. Woodruff, I guess we should get started."

"Of course. First thing, could you tell me who all is going to be attending the intervention?"

"Well, there's you and me and Kirsten, of course." Dr. Woodruff nodded. Sandy continued. "And Ryan, here. And there's also Kirsten's younger sister Hailey."

"Is she here? She should be in on this discussion as well."

Sandy shook his head. "Hailey took Kirsten to a spa for the day to get her out of the house for me, but I've relayed to her everything that you told me about how the intervention works, and how she should prepare something to say." Sandy looked at Ryan briefly. "I also explained all that to Ryan and Seth."

"So, Seth? He's upset? Is he going to be joining us?"

Sandy shook his head, sadly. "No, unfortunately. He became very agitated this morning when I told him about Kirsten's drinking and the intervention. Apparently he found the brochure for your clinic and is very upset at the idea of me sending Kirsten away." Sandy sighed. "He told me that he doesn't think he can do this to his mother."

Dr. Woodruff nodded, then turned to Ryan. "And what about you, Ryan? I take it you don't feel the same way?"

Ryan shook his head. "No. Sandy's doing the right thing." Ryan looked at Sandy. "You have to do anything you can to make sure she gets help."

Sandy smiled and nodded gratefully and patted Ryan's arm. Dr. Woodruff watched the interaction between the two and knew that there was something more going on than met the eye. Maybe he could get into it later, but for now...

"Sandy, have you decided what you're going to say?"

"I've thought about it a lot, and... I think... I think it all boils down to that I don't want Kirsten to hurt herself any more."

Dr. Woodruff nodded his approval. "Good. That's good. Short and to the point." He turned to Ryan. "Ryan? Have you had a chance to think about what you're going to say?"

Ryan shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked nervously between Sandy and the doctor. "Um, yeah, well, um, it has to do with my own mother..." Ryan looked to Sandy for help.

Sandy put his hand comfortingly on Ryan's arm, then addressed Dr. Woodruff. "Ryan's mother was... is... also an alcoholic."

Ryan frowned at the word _also_. He didn't want to think of Kirsten as being in the same category as his mother.

"That's why Ryan is with us..."

Dr. Woodruff looked at Ryan with sympathy. "I understand. This must be very hard for you."

Ryan looked down and fiddled with his glass. "I don't want to see Kirsten end up like my Mom. My mother, she would never get help, no matter how many times I begged her to, she... she..." Ryan couldn't continue.

Sandy patted Ryan's arm. "That's OK, Ryan. Don't worry. We'll make sure Kirsten gets help, whether she wants it or not."

Ryan took a deep breath and nodded, then took a drink, trying to calm himself.

Dr. Woodruff reached for his bag, opened it, and took out some brochures. He put one down in front of Ryan.

"I brought these Ala-Teen brochures for you and Seth. Ala-Teen is a support group for teens who have alcoholic parents."

Ryan just stared at the pamphlet. "I know."

"You might want to consider it. It could help."

Ryan could only nod as he continued staring at the pamphlet. He'd heard this spiel before, from guidance counselors, Theresa's mother, others. He never really considered it. Airing out his dirty laundry in front of strangers? The very idea made him shiver.

After a few moments of silence, Sandy addressed him. "Ryan?"

Ryan looked at Sandy. "Yeah, yeah, I'll think about it."

"OK." Sandy cleared his throat and looked at the doctor. "So, Doctor, let's iron out the rest of the details."

Ryan sat back and listened to the two men discuss the specifics of the intervention. He just hoped he could get through it.

* * *

**The End**


End file.
